Pizzas and similar dough products have immense popularity among consumers. Other pizza-type products include, bruscetta or focaccia. Generally consumers have to leave their homes or place of work and travel to a pizza restaurant if they want a high quality fresh baked pizza. Ordering a pizza for take-out or home delivery often results in disappointment for the pizza lovers due to delay and because the delivered pizza can be lukewarm and soggy. There are also other alternative methods that attempt to obtain a pizza or pizza-type product. One can purchase frozen pizza-type product, raw or pre-cooked, cook a fresh chilled pizza-type product or even prepare a pizza-type product at home from fresh or packaged ingredients.
The use of frozen pizza-type products does not lead to satisfactory results. In general, these type of products are pre-cooked and thus once reheated, they do not exhibit quality of a fresh baked product. On the other hand the baking or the heating of frozen pizza is generally a long step, typically 15 to 20 minutes. This fact is particularly limiting in the case of a pizza-type product that is to be delivered to consumer “on the move”. In this kind of situation, the consumer does no want to wait more than a few minutes for such products.
Traditional “on the move” pizza-type products require baking-selling structures such as trucks or vans that use chilled ingredients to prepare the dough. In such a case, the problem arises of the preservation and storage of these fresh ingredients. Finally, at the end of the day, some non-used ingredients can be stored under a chilled condition, and some have to be discarded. In any case, this leads to an unequal and irregular quality for the product and to loss of money due to loss of raw material. Further, it implies complicated supply chain management since not all the different products exhibit the same shelf life. Other problems with the use of this kind of cooking-selling structure is the price, the bulkiness and the energy dependence of chilling and cooking devices that are located in such vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for pizza and/or pizza type products of high quality that can be prepared and delivered to consumers in a short time, such as a few minutes. Further, there is also a need for methods and means for delivering pizza-type products to consumer through a simple, cheap and non-bulky cooking-delivering vehicle. There is also a need for delivering constant quality products to consumers with a minimum of loss and a minimum of safety risks.